Outlaw love
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Sadie x Arthur
1. Drunk as a skunk

'It's dark out now and John, Abigail and I don't know who else is drunk but that was a couple of hours ago and Jack came in my tent asking why his mother and father went nuts' Arthur wrote in his Journal and layed down for ten minutes and it was too quiet so he got up and went to the fire and saw Sadie sitting there

"Arthur, how are you this evening" clearly very drunk

"Are you drunk" asked Arthhur

"Yes Arthur, I am really really really drunk" said Sadie

"You should rest so you sober up" said Arthur

"I'm on it" said Sadie stumbling while she walks

"let me help you" said Arthur and she pushed him up against the wagon and kissed him and stumbled back and he caught her and layed her on her bed and went to his tent and only TEN MINUTES LATER she was in his tent and he took he back and she tried to seduce him so he tied her to a pole


	2. Tied

Sadie woke up with a pounding in her head and when she tried to block the sun with her hands she couldn't and she happened to look to her side and realized she wasn't in camp anymore so she looked around and her knife was a few feet away from her and when she went to grab it

"You ain't gonna be able to grab that" said a voice so recognizable to Sadie

"Arthur" said Sadie

"Mrs Adler and how are you this morning apart from the shitty headache" said Arthur

"Arthur Morgan untie me now" said Sadie angrily

"Calm down, drunken princess" said Arthur

"That's it" Sadie growled and slid her arms up the pole and tried to kick Arthur but to no avail she failed

"Let me go _NOW" _she said and she was downright pissed off and she knew Arthur was just trying to get her riled up because he liked her spirit

"Alright, princess" said Arthur cutting the ropes and she took the knife from his hand and tripping him and as soon as he hit the ground she sat on his chest and held the knife to his throat

"Don't call me princess" said Sadie

"Alright" said Arthur and Sadie got off of him and helped him up

"Why am I here" asked Sadie

"You were drunk" said Arthur

"That much was obvious" said Sadie and continued "what did I do when I was drunk" she asked

"Well, Pearson woke up with you standin' beside him with a knife while you were saying you were goin' to skin him like a deer" said Arthur

"That's brutal" said Sadie and then she remembered and she prayed to god that he wouldn't mention it

"And you kissed me, so" said Arthur

"I'm sorry, I was really drunk and-" said Sadie but she was cut off by Arthur

"It wasn't that bad besides if you weren't shitass drunk I probably wouldn't have stopped it" said Arthur and Sadie was humiliated she actually liked Arthur more than a fellow comrade but more than a friend and she thought she was stuck in the friend zone and she wasn't and that made her a little bit happy and it was his voice that brought her back down to earth

"You also did, a couple of other things and that's why you were tied to the pole" said Arthur

"Like" said Sadie and Arthur looked at her and she knew this look Jake, her late husband gave her that look the morning after she got drunk in valentine and that was couple of days before he died and then Arthur made his way over to his horse

"Well, I guess I'm not good at drinking anymore" said Sadie and she saw Arthur stop moving for a second and she didn't know why and then he turned around

"Why not instead of goin' back to camp, you come and go huntin' with me" said Arthur

"I don't see why not" said Sadie

"Well then saddle up" said Arthur getting on his horse

"Why don't we split up I'll go west and you east" said Sadie and Arthur nodded and they split up

_Meanwhile..._

_Sadie had her aim on a big grizzly and when she shot it nothing happened and the bear looked at her as she squats in the ground with her bow and arrow and charges so she gets up and runs and she comes across a tree and she climbs up and gets her rifle and starts shooting with it and when that doesn't work she grabs her pistol and points it to the air and shoots it three times _

_Meanwhile with Arthur... _

**Boom**

"What was that" said Arthur turning around

**Boom **

"Sadie" said Arthur and he ran towards the source

**Boom**

As Arthur arrived he saw Sadie cooped up in a tree with a bear underneath it, he aimed his rifle at the bear's head and shot and the bear dropped to the ground and Sadie looked around and jumped from the tree and Arthur emerged from the tree line and Sadie didn't see or hear Arthur and she backed into him and that made her take her revolver out of her holster and point it at him

"Oh, thank god, it's just you" said Sadie

"Is it that obvious" said Arthur and Sadie looked at him clearly not amused and he continued "Do I even have to ask" he said

"No, only if you wanna know"said Sadie

"We should get a move on" said Arthur

"Why, it's ain't like our lives are on the line" said Sadie

"It's exactly like that" said Arthur

"What do ya mean, Arthur" Sadie asked

"Colm O'Driscoll's wife is the leader of the gang while he's away and she is so much worse than Colm and that's why we need to leave" said Arthur looking over the side of the pine tree

"Are ya comin' Cowboy" said Sadie already on Bob and holding the reins to Phoenix

"When did you-" said Arthur but stopped himself seeing how impatient she was getting and just got on the horse. They rode in silence for a while and Arthur was the first to speak

"If you're goin' back to camp tell Dutch I campin' out for a job" said Arthur

"If you're goin' on a job, I wanna come" said Sadie

"You sure" asked Arthur

"'Courses I am, Cowboy" said Sadie

"It's good to ride with you, princess" said Arthur

"You too, Cowboy" said Sadie


	3. Just checking to make sure

It was Dark out and Sadie was sharpening her knife at the table when Dutch came over

"Dutch" said Sadie

"Mrs Adler" said Dutch

It's Sadie, Dutch" said Sadie

"Right" said Dutch

"What do ya need, Dutch" asked Sadie

"Arthur, he's-he's been gone for a few days and I just want you to check out where he might be" said Dutch

"Where do I look" asked Sadie

"Try every saloon from Rhodes to St. Denis to Valentine and if he isn't in the saloon try the jails in all of the towns " said Dutch

"I'll get around to it but what happens if he ain't in any of the Jails or saloons" asked/said Sadie

"Check horseshoe" said Dutch

"And if he's not there" asked Sadie

"He's either dead or he has been caught by the O'Driscoll's and you'll have to go in yourself" said Dutch

"I'll go now and I might not be back for a few days" said Sadie getting on Bob and heading out of Clemens point and she arrived at Rhodes Jail

"Excuse me, Sheriff" said Sadie

"It's Sheriff Grey, ma'am" said Sheriff grey

"I'm sorry, sir" said Sadie

"Anyway, what can I help you with" asked Sheriff Grey

"Have you seen or arrested a man named Arthur Morgan" asked Sadie

"No" said Sheriff Grey

"Thank you, sir" said Sadie and she left and got on Bob and rode to Saint Denis and checked the saloons and jail and he wasn't there and she headed for valentine, she stopped at the edge of New Hanover and Lemoyne and set up camp and ate and then got some rest but for some reason she couldn't sleep for a couple of hours, so she thought about what he said about 'if you weren't shitass drunk I probably wouldn't have stopped it' when he told her that she kissed him while she was drunk and she was wondering what did he mean by it.

_In the morning_

Sadie woke up and ate and then packed up camp and left she made it to valentine checked the saloons and the jail and he wasn't there and she made it to horseshoe overlook after dark and she made it up the trail and saw a man sitting in front of a fire and she slowed her horse down to a stop

"Listen, whatever you want from me, I ain't got nothin'" said Arthur

"Wow, I ain't ever thought I'd live to see the day when Arthur Morgan surrendered" said Sadie teasingly

"Very funny" said Arthur sarcastically

"Dutch wanted me to check up on ya because you ain't been in camp for a few days" said Sadie

"I thought so" said Arthur

"Anyway, What's up, why are you in New Hanover" asked Sadie

"Micah" said Arthur

"Dutch, wants you to save him" said Sadie and Arthur nodded and she got off her horse and she continued "so what say you were a minute too late and he got hung anyway" she said

"That would work" said Arthur

"Well, I got some business to attend to, I was just checkinin to make sure you were alive and you are so, that's great" said Sadie

"Are ya sure that's it" asked Arthur

"If you can tell me what ya meaynt" mumbled Sadie

"Did you say something" asked Arthur

"No…… I don't know, yes" said Sadie looking down at her feet and fiddling with her belt buckle and Arthur got closer to her and strangely enough, Sadie was awfully aware of how close Arthur got to her

"And, What was it that ya said" asked Arthur

"I don't-I don't wanna answer" said Sadie really quietly almost lower than a whisper

"Come on Sadie, you can tell me just about everythin'" said Arthur

"You really mean just about _Everything" said Sadie _

_"Yes" _

_"Okay. Erm, I wanna know what you meant" said Sadie_

_"By what" asked Arthur _

_"When I woke up after I got drunk you explained what I did and you told me that I kissed you and said you wouldn't have stopped it and I don't understand what you meant by it" asked Sadie and then Arthur stood there quiet v ...ll.ln.nfor a second and then started laughing lightly _

_"I'm surprised you haven't noticed" said Arthur _

_"What" asked Sadie_

_"I've taken an interest in you, Sadie" said Arthur_

_"In my spirit" said Sadie_

_"Yes and Just you, yourself" said Arthur _

_"I don't understand, What are you Tryin' to say" asked Sadie and Arthur chuckled and looked down and up and Kissed her and when they broke apart _

_"I-I gotta go, but I'll see you back at camp" said Sadie getting on Bob and riding back to Clemens point_


	4. Awkward

Sadie's POV

"Arthur, come here" said Dutch and Arthur walked over

"What do ya need, Dutch" said Arthur and I don't know what it was whether it was distrust or disappointment in his tone but it didn't sound right

"I need you to do a job with Mrs Adler here" said Dutch

"Dutch, it'st still Sadie" I said and he nodded

"What's the job" Arthur asked

"A robbery" said Dutch

"Just my cup of tea" said Arthur

"It's an hours ride from Rhodes, we better be goin'" I said and as I started walking towards Bob I knew Arthur was right behind me.

As they rode through Rhodes and mostly in silence Sadie got thinking why was things with her and Arthur so awkward

"Sadie" said Arthur

"Yeah" said Sadie

"What's wrong" asked Arthur

"Nothing, Why are ya askin'" asked Sadie

"You took off when we last spoke and I just wanna know why" said Arthur and he looked at Sadie, she looked uncomfortable

"Look, it's nothing personal and can't it wait until the jobs over" said Sadie

"I guess" said Arthur

'I know I find Arthur attractive in an obvious and at the same time not obvious and I don't know if it will work out and when he kissed me yesterday it reminded me of how Jake used to kiss me, Gentile and caring and I don't know I guess I have a irrational fear of losing another loved one' Sadie thought

"We're gonna have to rest here" said Sadie and Arthur nodded

_Two hours later…… _

"Arthur, back to the question you asked me earlier I wanna tell you why I left in a hurry" said Sadie staring up to the empty black sky and she sighed and continued "because Jake was the last man that kissed me and when you kissed me it reminded me of Jake and I-it hurt to remember somebody that's dead and I also didn't want you to know about it" she said

"Why didn't you" asked Arthur

"Because I didn't want you to think less of me" said Sadie and Arthur nodded

"I get where you're comin' from" said Arthur


	5. Shot

"I'll go in and distract them" said Sadie going down the hill and in the distance Arthur could hear Sadie and she faked herself fainting and that's when Arthur headed into the house and after about ten minutes he heard a gun shot and went to the window he saw the woman he was robbing hiding behind a cart with her daughter and her husband dead on the ground and Sadie with a bullet to the shoulder and he got the rest of the money and went outside the back door and snuck over to his horse got on and acted as if he had just heard the gun shots and came down to check out the scene and the wife and daughter came out from behind the wagon

"Sir, please can you help us" asked the young girl

"What happened" asked Arthur getting off his horse

"This girl tricked us and she saved my mother and I but my step-father was shot" said the girl

"I'm Anne Adler by the way that's my mother Johanna" said Anne and Arthur was shocked

"That woman's name is Sadie and I think you have an uncle who's name is Jake" said Arthur

"That's him a few years back he married a young girl named Sadie and she was abandoned by her mother her father well he had no idea she even existed, he was supposed to come back a few weeks ago though" said Anne

"Ma'am" said Arthur

"He's dead" said Johanna

"My condolences" said Arthur and he bent down and felt Sadie's pulse

"Is she alive" asked Anne

"Sir" said Anne

"Yes" said Arthur

"What happened to uncle Jake" asked Anne

"It's not my place to tell you but it's hers" said Arthur

"That's my sister in law" asked Johanna and Arthur nodded

"Anne, go clean off the table" said Johanna

"But-" said Anne but she was cut off

"We are going to save her" said Johanna and Anne hurried into the house

"I have to get the medical supplies, can you carry her inside" asked Johanna and Arthur nodded and Johanna ran into the house, Arthur picked Sadie up bridal style and she opened her eye

"A-Arthur" said Sadie trying to hide her pain

"Sadie did your husband have a sister or a brother" asked Arthur

"Yes but he died over thirteen years ago" said Sadie and she continued " I can walk Arthur" said Sadie

"Sadie do you have a sister" asked Arthur

"Yes" said Sadie and she continued "Why are you askin' me these things"

"We was Robbin' a family with the last name Adler" whispered Arthur and they continued to walk in the house

"Johanna" said Sadie confused

"Hey Sadie" said Johanna

"Arthur go speak with Anne" said Sadie not taking her eyes off of Johanna and Arthur left

"It's been a while since we last spoke" said Johanna

"It certainly has" said Sadie

"Hows Jake been" asked Johanna

"Dead" said Sadie and she continued "How's Anne been" she asked

"Good and every now and then she's askin' about Peter" said Johanna and she continued "What's new with you, What's with the cowboy and those guns on your hip" she asked

"I joined a gang and I help em rob people who don't need money" said Sadie

"Which gang" asked Johanna

"Van der linde" said Sadie "Who's the male prostitute" asked Sadie

"John Jackson" said Johanna

"sorry about him gettin' shot" said Sadie

"It's alright, it wasn't workin' out anyway, I was gon' shoot him anyway" said Johanna and Sadie laughed a little bit

"Why don't you come with me" asked Sadie

"Sadie, I can't if I go the banks gon' take my house" said Johanna and Sadie nodded

"Well, you could take Anne with ya" said Johanna

"Johanna I don't know about that" said Sadie

"It's okay Sadie she's prepared for it she has a gunbelt and she has a horse and a Rifle, a knife, a bandana, hat , clothes. Sadie she's ready" said Johanna putting the bandage on her shoulder

"Fine" said Sadie and she continued "the man I was with he's also in the gang and we made a deal that when our gang officially falls apart we are gon' save the women and children and his brother John Marston and all of the helpless and get them to safety" she said

"What's happenin' to it" asked Johanna

"Well our leader Dutch he's gone crazy since the second founder of our Gang Hosea died and he was really the only thing keepin' this gang from fallin' apart and once everythin' goes down we get the people who aren't with Dutch anymore to safety" said Sadie

"What about the people who are" said Johanna

"We're gon' leave em to get caught by the law or we're gon' leave em to rot" said Sadie


	6. Flashback-to-today

"Mrs. Adler" said Micah as Sadie walked by

"What" said Sadie impatient

"Have I told you how wonderful you look today" said Micah using the charm that never works on the women of the camp

"Thank you Micah" said Sadie

"You know there's going to be a party tonight" said Micah

"Yeah" said Sadie and then Jack came over and stood silently beside Sadie

"Well I don't know if this is appropriate for you kid, but Sadie if you want we could have a party of our own" said Micah

"Yeah that ain't happenin Micah" said Sadie walking away

"Why not, it's not like you've got a man of your own" said Micah making Sadie stop dead in her tracks and Anne cover her mouth and laugh quietly and Sadie walk up to him

"What's it to you, Micah" said Sadie

"Well, I think you and I would have some fun in our party" said Micah putting his hand on the table

'Wrong move, Micah" thought Sadie and she grabbed her knife and nailed it in Micah's hand making him cry out in pain and Dutch come out of his tent

"You goddamn bastard of course I don't have a man, my husband died just a month ago, you son of a bitch I could kill you right now" said Sadie and Dutch looked to Arthur who was beside him laughing quietly enough so that only Dutch could hear

"Arthur, go" said Dutch and Arthur did as he was told

"Alright, what's goin' on" asked Arthur taking the knife out of Micah's hand

"Well, Mrs. Adler stabbed me" said Micah

"No shit" said Sadie

"Why did she stab you, Micah" asked Arthur putting his hand on his shoulder

"I don't know all I said was its not like you have a man of your own" said Micah

"And what did you say before that" asked Arthur and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sadie laughed a little

"Well everybody else is having a party why don't we have a party of our own" said Micah and Arthur took his hand off his shoulder

"Jesus Christ" said Arthur and then he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to not tell him the reason

"What" asked Micah and no one answered "what the fuck is goin' on" he asked

"She stabbed you because she thought you wanted her to move on from her husband and do what she would do with her husband with you" said Arthur

"So" said Micah

"Jesus Christ" said Arthur again for the second time

"What" said Micah

"Micah, I want you to rot in hell you sick son of a bitch" said Sadie

"Arthur, take Mrs. Adler out of camp please" said Dutch

"Come on, Mrs Adler" said Arthur and Sadie followed him and they got on their horses and rode out of camp

"You did good" said Arthur looking over to Sadie

"At what" said Sadie curiously but polite

"Stabbin' that piece of shit Micah" said Arthur and then he continued "What really happened" he asked

Sadie's eyes widened "I don't really wanna talk about it" said Sadue as she uncomfortably shifted in her saddle

"Why not" asked Arthur and she just looked away and he continued "I know why you don't wanna tell me" he said

"You do" said Sadie suprised

"Yeah, you think Dutch asked me to ask you and report back to him" said Arthur

"How'd you know" said Sadie

"You think I couldn't see it" said Arthur

"What do you mean" asked Sadie

"I saw the look on your face when Dutch told me to get ya out there" said Arthur

"Really" said Sadie

"Yeah, what kind of man would I be if I couldn't read my girl" said Arthur.

0 and Sadie half-smiled

"Ya know part of the reason I stabbed him was because when he said that Jack was right beside me and it pissed me off that he thought he could say that" said Sadie

"Ya he's got somethin' wrong with 'im and he's hellben' on makin' that kid miserable" said Arthur as they rode to a campsite

"Yeah and someday that bastard is goin' to regret it because Abigail, I, you or John is goin' to be there and when he does whoever is goin' to be there is goin' to kill him or beat him to shit" said Sadie gettin' off of her horse

"You ain't wrong 'bout that" said Arthur hitching his horse and walking around to where Sadie was hitching her horsey

"Ya know when I first met Micah I swore to god he was an O'Driscoll and then Dutch said his name"u said Sadie and she turned around and continued "anyway, What are we din' here" she asked

"Huntin'" said Arthur

"Bounty hunters or the law or O'Driscoll's or animals" asked Sadie

"Well before I tell you what would you prefer it to be" asked Arthurkkk

"Any of the first three" said Sadie

"We're huntin' animals" said Arthur

"Well, I'm guessin' we should get goin' it's almost dark" said Sadie

"Yeah, I guess we should" said Arthur and he continued "if you see a bear this time don't shoot it" he said

"Don't worry I promise I won't" said Sadie

"But-" said Arthur but he was cut off because Sadie kissed him and walked away with her weapons leaving Arthur to gather his things and leave

\--

Sadie woke up with a start and remembered that it was months ago that she last saw her beloved and she would never see him again and God she wished that she could tell him that she will be his one and only she would be his forever as she would never someone else to be with, She always thought back to what John said

"You and Arthur were a force to be reckoned with" his voice rung through her head

John was always sensitive on Sadie until he left, he said he had to go to California for five months and that Charles would help her with the bounties and that was four months ago she split the paycheck three ways for her, John and Charles. Sadie wasn't denying anything she knew John had Arthur's journal and Arthur wrote everything in his journal including their romance and John was gonna find it in there so she remembers when John told her about Arthur's death

\--

"Sadie, can we talk" said John

"Sure" said Sadie and they left the cabin and talked outside

"Sadie, I-i don't know how to tell you this" John started

"Tell me what" asked Sadie

"Arthur he-he he died Sadie" said John and he saw the look on her face

"I-I know you and Arthur were close and-" John said but was cut o

"Close, John I loved him and then Dutch and that Mother fucker, Micah go and kill him. They don't know what it feels like to be killed but they're goin' to feel it soon" said Sadie

"I know, Sadie" said John

"I loved him goddamnit" yelled Sadie crying

"You're right, Sadie, those fuckers killed the man you loved and they helped you when your husband Jake died and then they kill another man you love, I loved Arthur too as a brother, it may not have showed but Arthur cared in his own way about everybody, he obviously loved you and well when he died he wanted Duthcn and Micah to rot in hell, and he cared for me and my family he got everybody who wasn't with Dutch and Micah out except for Susan, she died but she cared the same way Artbur cared she didn't show it but she cared, we all knew that" said John

"Where's his body" asked Sadie letting tears roll down her face

"I don't know" said John

"Where's his body, damnit" yelled Sadie

"I don't know, the Pinkertons would have gotten to it by now" said John and Sadie nodded

"I made a promise to Arthur, ya know" said Sadie

"And" asked John

"I promised him, I'd get you and you're family and Tilly out of that mess and here you are tryin' to make me feel better 'bout the man I love dyin'" said Sadie

"You're right" said John

"Damn straight, now get on, go get your wife and son and get out of here I'll take Tilly somewhere


	7. You're alive

"So, this is California" said John

"Yeah" said Arthur and he looked around

"Let's hitch our horses here and scope out this place" said Arthur and John nodded and followed him

"Meet back here in an hour" said John and Arthur nodded and they went their seperate ways

_1 hour later _

"John" said Arthur,

"Yeah" said John

"Look it's Bessie" said Arthur

"She's gonna run" said John

"Go around the other side of the buildin' and I'll follow her" said Arthur and they went their seperate ways and John stopped in front of her she didn't recognize him because he had grown and then she turned around and saw Arthur

"Arthur" said Bessie

"Hey, Bessie" said Arthur she hugged him even though he towered her and then turned around

"John, you've grown" said Bessie and she hugged him, Bessie and John were around the same height

"Bessie, we need to talk" said Arthur and Bessie understood

"If it's about Hosea, I know he died" said Bessie giving a smile to them, they knew she was trying to be strong or she'd gotten over him all too quickly, Arthur knew Sadie thought he was dead and he knew it would be a really long time before she did get over him, she resorted to drinking and doing bounties.

"It's not particularly 'bout Hosea, Bessie" said Arthur and Arthur and John didn't know whether she was avoiding the conversation or she just didn't hear

"What brings you boys to California" asked Bessie walking towards her apartment

"Tuberculosis" said John and Bessie stopped and turned around

"The both of you" said Bessie and nobody answered her and she hit them upside the head

"No, just Arthur" said John

"I swear to god I don't know what's gotten into Susan lettin' the two of you bicker like five year old boys" said Bessie

"She's dead too" said John and Arthur hit him upside the head

"What the hell was that for" asked John rubbing the back of his skull and Arthur motioned Bessie that the two of them needed to talk alone

"She's pregnant, you goddamn fool" said Arthur

"Oh" said John and they went back towards Bessie and they continued walking

"So, you're stayin' for five months" said Bessie

"How'd you know that" asked Arthur

"I had a good run in with the Doctor" said Bessie


	8. Its-been-five-months

"It's only a few days ride from Blackwater" said John

"I know, Uncle's at Beechers hope, right" said/asked Arthur

"Yeah" said John and he continued "how's Bessie doin'"

"Good, our next stop is Hickory" said Arthur

_Few days later with Sadie _

"A couple of days ago, I got a letter from John saying he'd be back today" said Sadie

"What's got you upset today" asked The Bartender

"My court died, his name was Arthur, John is a man he called brother and he was the one who told me he died and today is the fifth month anniversary of his death" said Sadie taking another swig from the bottle of whisky

"My wife died today last year" said The Bartender and he continued "I've learned to live with her death but for you it must be harder"

"Harder how" asked Sadie

"It's only been five months for you and you didn't see him die" said The Bartender and he saw the look on Sadie's face and continued "I saw my wife die, she was somewhat peaceful"

"I'm sorry" said Sadie

"For what" asked The Bartender

"Your wife, here I am complaining about a man I wasn't even courtin' for long" said Sadie

"Don't be sorry for me, we had a wonderful life together, a gorgeus daughter, a happy life" said The Bartender

"What happened to your daughter" asked Sadie

"A couple weeks ago she got taken away from me and it's been tough I know who she's with so I know she's safe" said the Bartender and he continued "you said this John's back, right"

"Yeah" said Sadie

"Well, if he's the nice guy you think he is then you should go and ask him more about your courts death" said The Bartender and Sadie nodded

"Thanks, you'd make a great Father" said Sadie paying the man and leaving riding out Beechers hope


	9. How

"John" said Sadie

"Shit" said John as Arthur got uo John shoved him back down

"Hey" said John

"Can I ask you somethin' about the day Arthur died" asked Sadie

"Of course" said John

"How did it happen" asked Sadie

"He had Tuberculosis and refused to go somewhere where he could be healed and died" said John

"I know Dutch helped us with Micah, but I feel like its my job to avenge Arthur" said Sadie

"I know, but the best thing to do right now is keep a low profile" said John and Sadie nodded

"Do you still have his journal" asked Sadie

"Yeah" said John handing it to her

"Thanks, see ya later" said Sadie getting on her horse and riding away

"I don't give a damn what you excuse is Arthur Morgan, you are goin' to speak to that girl" said Bessie and she saw the look on Arthur's face as he sits on the floor with his head against the wall

"What's wrong" asked Bessie

"I just haven't heard her voice in so long" said Arthur

"Why are you pretendin' to be dead" asked Bessie

"John's wife and son haven't come back and I don't think it's fair" said Arthur

"Maybe she'll come back once the house is finished" said Bessie

"Maybe, maybe not" said Arthur

"Arthur are you comin'" asked John

"Yeah" said Arthur getting up

"Are you okay" asked Arthur

"I don't care if Abigail doesn't or isn't comin' back, you're goin' to talk to Sadie and you're gonna do it even if you don't want to" said John

"John, we're gonna finish the house and barn and then I'll go" said Arthur

"Then, lets get started" said John

"We need wood and supplies" said Charles

"I'll go get 'em" said Arthur

"No, you might still be wanted in Blackwater" said John

"John and I will go" said Uncle

"Yeah, stay here with Bessie" said Charles

"Okay" said Arthur and John, Uncle and Charles got on their horses

"Arthur, could you tell me about Sadie" asked Bessie

"She's wonderful, strong, independent and a widowed" said Arthur

"Don't tell me you killed her husband, Arthur Morgan" said Bessie

"No, the O'Driscolls did and then for three days locked her in the basement" said Arthur

"When did you guys start your Courtship" asked Bessie

"About when that happened" said Arthur gesturing to Bessie's stomach

"You have questions, don't you" said Bessie

"How" asked Arthur

"Hosea sent me away to protect me all those years ago, when I didn't need the protection and he visited me every month and I guess one day he came and I was pregnant and he was happy and he stopped coming one day and I knew he was gone and I thhought I had nothing left but I was wrong, I got his baby" said Bessie

"It was hard on us too" said Arthur

"He was a good man" said Bessie


	10. Finished

"Finally, we're finished" said John

"Yeah, Jack, he must be five or six now" asked Arthur

"Five" said John and Arthur pointed behind him and he saw Abigail and Jack and ran towards and Arthur walked and Jack spotted him

"Uncle Arthur" said Jack and the kid used his little legs and grappled his arms around Arthur's legs and Abigail covered her mouth when she saw him picking Jack up

"Arthur, How" asked Abigail

"John and I went to California and I got cured and we found Bessie" said Arthur handing Jack over to John

"Does Sadie know" asked Abigail

"No, I was waitin' for you and Jack to come back" said Arthur

"If it helps I know that she's campin' in the woods a couple hours from here" said Abigail

"It does thanks" said Arthur

"I need you to do somethin'" asked Abigail

"Abigail, I can't do nothin' anymore He's John's son" said Arthur

"No, I want you to babysit him after you see Sadie" said Abigail

"I can do that" said Arthur

"Its almost dark go find Sadie" said Abigail and Arthur got on his horse, he didn't find Sadie until after dark and he got off his horse and approached her quietly until she pointed her gun at him without even having to look and finally she turned her head to look at him and she lowered her gun

"Sadie, it's me" said Arthur

"I'm not drunk, just shocked" said Sadie

"Just makin' sure" said Arthur walking closer to her

_"_How is this possible" asked Sadie standing up and looking at Arthur for what seemed like ages and Arthur noticed how tired she looked and felt guilty

"I went to California to get cured" said Arthur

"Why were you dead to me but not John" asked Sadie

"I didn't know if it would work or not and I didn't want to risk it" said Arthur and Sadie walked closer to him and it was almost as if she was scanning his face and then she kissed him

"I'm sorry, I should have told you" said Arthur

"No, I'm sorry for pullin' a gun on you" said Sadie

"Come with me" said Arthur

"Where" asked Sadie

"Beechers hope" said Arthur

"How's John doin' since I saw 'im" asked Sadie

"Abigail and Jack came back today and I helped build the house amd we literally just finished the barn when Abigail and Jack got there" said Arthur before whistling for his horse and helping Sadie pack up

"The last time I saw Jack, was 'bout a year ago" said Sadie

"He's an inch taller at least" said Arthur


	11. Jail

"Can I go" asked Sadie staring at the ceiling olo"Not until the Sheriff gets here" said the Deputy

"Great" said Sadie and she mumbled "the guys will be wondering where I am"

"Do you have kids" asked The Deputy

"Somethin' like that" said Sadie thinking back to Arthur and John and how childish the two of them can be

"But what does it matter I'll never see them again anyway" said Sadie depressed. Fake depressive and standing up and going towards the bars and The Deputy went to and Sadie grabbed his belt

"Let me go" said The Deputy

"If you would so kindly give me the keys" said Sadie

"You killed a man" said The Deputy

"My horse did" said Sadie trying to get the keys until the door was kicked open and Arthur entered the building and The Deputy turned around to be met with a revolver

"H-hello, sir" said The Deputy

"Let her out" said Arthur and The Deputy opened the cell and Sadie took his pistol and kicked The Deputy into the cell and grabbed her gunbelt and put the pistol on the desk

"Hey" said Arthur

"Hello" said Sadie pulling his bandans down and kissing him

"Ready to go" asked Arthur

"I've been ready to leave this shithole strawberry since two hours ago" said Sadie locking the doors behind her and jumping on her horse and waiting for Arthur and once Arthur was ready they took off

"How did you get in jail" asked Arthur

"My horse killed a woman" said Sadie simply

"So, the horse that will only eat hay killed a man" said Arthur

"Yes" said Sadie

"That makes sense" said Arthur

"Lets go huntin' " said Sadie

"Are you drunk" asked Arthur

"Just a little" said Sadie as they arrived at their campsite, she and Arthur packed up and moved to another place and Sadie stopped and her horse ran away and Arthur could smell the whiskey from her breath when she was leaning against his back and at one point she fell asleep


	12. Knives

Sadie sat on the stairs sharpening a stick and watching Jack at the same time

"What'cha doin' Sadie" asked Arthur

"Makin' a knives" said Sadie

"Interestin', how've you been" asked Arthur

"Fine, I just feel kinda guilty" said Sadie

"Why" asked Arthur

"Marston's off buryin' his daughter by himself, Abigail hasn't left that nursery since she died and here we are watchin' Jack who doesn't even understand what's happenin', it just sucks I guess" said Sadie

"I get it, Marston is my brother and that kid was my niece and life just bites you in the ass I guess" said Arthur

"You think Abigail's in the mood to talk" asked Sadie

"Probably not, but she'll listen" said Arthur

"Watch Jack for me, please" said Sadie and she got up and walked into the house

"Uncle Arthur" said Jack

"Yes" said Arthur

"Where do you go, when you die" asked Jack and Arthur hesitated to answer

"If you are a good person, um, God sends you to Church and if you were a bad person, you go to California" said Arthur and Sadie knocked on the nursery door and se heard a faint _'come in' _and walked in

"Abigail" said Sadie seeing Abigail on the floor in tears with baby stuff every where

"Sadie" said Abigail

"How've you been" asked Sadie closing the door and getting on her knees beside Abigail

"I miss her so much" said Abigail

"I know what its like, I felt the same way as you do now when my husband died" said Sadie

"Did it ever get better" asked Abigail

"Well, I met Arthur and we started courtin' so it was a bit different for me" said Sadie and she saw the way Abigail was looking at her

"Yes" said Sadie

"How" asked Abigail

"I moved on" said Sadie and she continued "maybe its best if you and John move on too"

"John's not gonna move on, I told him when I was pregnant and he screamed in a good wayand was always checkin' on me and at night I could hear 'im in here settin' it all up, and now it just seems so pointless" said Abigail

"What's pointless is John leavin' almost several hours ago with your daughter and he ain't back" said Sadie

"He's probably gettin' drunk at the bar" said Abigail

"I'll be back" said Sadie getting up and leaving the room walking past Arthur and Jack finding Uncle laying on the ground and kicking him

"Get up ol' man" said Sadie

"What do you want" asked Uncle

"Watch Jack, while Arthur and I are out" said Sadie walking towards the hitching post and getting on her horse

"I haven't seen you this mad since you stabbed Micah" said Arthur

"Marston's gettin' drunk, while his wife is cryin' in their dead daughters nursery, so naturally I'm pissed" said Sadie

"That pissed me off too" said Arthur

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get him out of that saloon whether he likes it or not" said Sadie hitching her horse walking into the saloon spotting John and walking up to him

"Hi, Sadie" said John

"Hi" said Sadie then grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of the saloon

"Get on your goddamn horse" said Sadie getting on her horse and watching John get on his horse and going back to Beechers hope

"You get in that house and talk to your goddamn wife before I beat you with a shovel" said Sadie and John stood there

"John, she's not jokin', she will literally beat you with a shovel" said Arthur amd John went into the house and Sadie plopped on the ground

"You alright" asked Arthur

"That's why I felt guilty" said Sadie

"What" asked Arthur not completely understanding

"I felt guilty because Abigail was cryin' in the nursery all by herself and John was off gettin' drunk" said Sadie standing up

"I think we should take Jack for a few days" said Arthur and Sadie nodded and went towards Jack and Arthur went to tell Abigail and John


	13. 13

Sadie was still asleep after a night of alchohol and probably wouldn't wake up until later in the day but that definitely wasn't happening today

"Aunt Sadie" whispered Jack and he shook her gently and she still didn't wake up which was shocking

"Uncle Arthur's gone" said Jack and Sadie bolted up and got ready

"Explain" said Sadie softly getting down to Jack's height

"I woke up and he was gone" said Jack

"Come on" said Sadie and Jack followed her to her horse and she lifted him onto it after she got on

"Where do you think he went" asked Jack

"Probably huntin' Jack" said Sadie

"Are you sure" asked Jack

"No, I'm absoloutly having my doubts" said Sadie

"You think the bad guys got him" asked Jack

"No, not unless he was caught off guard or forgot his gun belt" said Sadie looking around and going towards a clearing

"Whats happening" asked Jack

"Did your daddy teach you how to shoot" asked Sadie

"Not yet" said Jack

"Then stay close" said Sadie putting him down on the ground amd getting off her horse and grabbing her gear

"What are we doing" asked Jack

"We have to travel on foot from here" said Sadie walking towards the forest

"Wait" said Jack stopping to pick something off the ground

"What is that" asked Sadie taking it from him

"What is it, Aunt Sadie" asked Jack

"It's a bullet" said Sadie and she shoved it in her pocket and kept walking

"The bad guys got him, didn't they" asked Jack

"If we don't find him or his horse, probably" said Sadie

"What happens if he did" asked Jack

"Then you hide and you don't tell anyone else, understood" said Sadie

"Yes, Aunt Sadie" said Jack

"Run" said Sadie

"What" said Jack and Sadie got down low and pointed at a man

"Run to the horse, get on and find Aunt Bessie and whatever you do, don't look back" said Sadie amd Jack nodded and ran. When Sadie got a better look she saw Arthur's horse in the backround with no one on beside a cabin and instantly, she knew that Arthur got into a mess he couldn't get out of and snuck up behind the man and slit his throat and silently killed the rest of the guards and went up to a window and looked in, she saw Arthur tied up and a woman walking around him, he was covered in blood and he didn't look like he was awake and from the looks of things that looked like Colm O'driscolls wife and Sadie came in with her rifle aimed at the woman

"Untie him, now" Sadie directed and the woman grabbed her knife and cut the ropes

"You know, we're a lot alike" said the woman

"We are nothin' alike" said Sadie

"We are both trying to live in a mans world that you and I can change, Adler" said the woman

"Just untie him before I change my mind and kill you" said Sadie watching as she finished untieing Arthur and shoved him off the chair

"There's your knight in shining armour" said the woman leaving the house and Sadie to drop the weapon and look over Arthur's injuries and got him in a standing position and picked up her rifle and the horse had run off so they were left to walk

"Sadie?" said a voice and she had her hand on her gun just in case and she looked up to see Bessie and Jack and baby Hosea (Bessie's daughter)

"Bessie" said Sadie, to be honest if Arthur wasn't so muscular, Sadie carrying him wouldn't have been a problem or exausting

"Hurry, put him in the caravan" said Bessie and Sadie moved quick to put Arthur in the caravan and get on her horse

"I'm gonna go find a place to camp" said Sadie and Jack and Bessie nodded


	14. 14

"I found a place" said Sadie

"Okay" said Bessie

"Is he still alive" asked Sadie

"Yeah" said Bessie

"Okay, it's just up ahead" said Sadie going a little farther ahead

"Is Aunt Sadie okay" asked Jack

"Yeah, she has her own way of worrying" said Bessie

"What is it" asked Jack

"She doesn't worry in front of people" said Bessie

"Why" asked Jack

"It's her way of-spendin' too much time with your Uncle" said Bessie

"Probably" said Jack as they pulled over and Sadie pulled Arthur out of the wagon without a word and layed him on the ground and sat beside him and everybody was afraid to approach her when she was like that and especially when she was sharpening that knife of hers

"Sadie, I got a gun and I know how to use it, I can take Jack outta here until you need me" said Bessie and Sadie just nodded and Bessie left leaving Sadie all alone to take care of Arthur and guard the camp and stay alive by herself to make Arthur better


	15. 15

"I found a place" said Sadie

"Okay" said Bessie

"Is he still alive" asked Sadie

"Yeah" said Bessie

"Okay, it's just up ahead" said Sadie going a little farther ahead

"Is Aunt Sadie okay" asked Jack

"Yeah, she has her own way of worrying" said Bessie

"What is it" asked Jack

"She doesn't worry in front of people" said Bessie

"Why" asked Jack

"It's her way of-spendin' too much time with your Uncle" said Bessie

"Probably" said Jack as they pulled over and Sadie pulled Arthur out of the wagon without a word and layed him on the ground and sat beside him and everybody was afraid to approach her when she was like that and especially when she was sharpening that knife of hers

"Sadie, I got a gun and I know how to use it, I can take Jack outta here until you need me" said Bessie and Sadie just nodded and Bessie left leaving Sadie all alone to take care of Arthur and guard the camp and stay alive by herself to make Arthur better


End file.
